


KazuAzu's Girlfriend

by bluexheart



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, maybe kazuazu being together on their own and not just with iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Summary: This is a self-indulgent fic where my OC, Iris Jacobson, an American going to Kazunari's school, gets shipped with Kazu and Azu. Starts during The Great Sardine Search.
Relationships: Azuma Yukishiro/Original Character, Kazunari Miyoshi/Original Character, Kazunari Miyoshi/Original Character/Azuma Yukishiro
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

I was on the way to class when I feel my friend Kazunari excitedly hug me from behind while sliding a flyer out of his hand into mine.

"Iririn! The Summer Troupe is putting on a new play! Wanna come?"

"Of course!" I reply, lowering my head as I blushed.

I looked down at the flyer.

"The Great Sardine Search, huh? And you're the second lead! Congrats, Kazu!"

"I'm so excited, too!" he says, releasing me from the hug, making me lament the loss of his warmth

I remember the time I first met Kazu...

_It was my first day here and I was all alone, scared to talk to anyone out of my shy nature and being out of my comfort zone back in the United States. I knew Japanese, but would I fit in well in Japan?_

_As I was stuck in my fears, Kazunari greeted me._

_"Hi there! I'm Kazunari Miyoshi! What's your name, Cutie?"_

_"I-Iris Jacobson..."_

_"That's cute! Would you like to be friends?"_

_I replied with a nod and a smile._

After that, Kazu introduced me to several of his friends, and for the first time in my life I had... friends. Kazunari was the most special person to me. I love him so much.

Although... the first time I saw Azuma from the Winter Troupe, I was immediately transfixed... Can I have both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where exactly I'm going with this and I'm busy with my college courses, so chapter releases will probably be sparse, but I'm so excited to release this! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you have any recommendations feel free to leave them in the comments :)


	2. A Confession

It was the opening night of The Great Sardine Search, and I was so excited! I couldn’t wait to see Kazu act again. 

I put on a green sundress, a black kitty ear headband, and black flats. As for makeup, I put on some light pink lipstick and some mascara.

I arrived at Mankai Company, even more filled with excitement. I would see my love act again so soon. And he had such a big role this time! I was so proud of him.

Throughout the play, I laughed so many times. It wasn’t just Kazu that was a good actor. All of them were! And the story was so cute. The writer, Tsuzuru, does such a good job making these scripts.

After the play, I texted Kazu.

_ You did such a good job! Can we meet before I leave? _

He replied quickly.

_ Sure! I’ll go to meet you outside the theatre! _

“Hello, Iririn!” Kazu greets, running up to me.

“Thank you for making time to see me,” I say, blushing a bit.

“No prob! Did you want to talk about anything?” 

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to see you before the night was over. Do you have anything to talk about?”

“Actually…” he says, taking my hands, making me blush at the contact. “I want to talk about something important. Can you follow me?” He had such a serious look on his face. What did he want to talk about?

He led me to a garden in the back of the dormitory. Azuma was already there, though.

“Azu, can you let me be alone with her?” Kazu asks him.

He looks at Kazu with a suggestive expression. “Of course. Enjoy your time with the lovely lady.”

I blush at his words. He thinks I’m lovely? Does he think that Kazu likes me? I look over at Kazu and see him blushing, too. How cute.

“Iris,” he says, a serious look on his face, blush still lingering. Him referring to me with my name and not “Iririn” makes my heart beat fast. It must be so serious. What was he going to say? Does he know that I like him? I hope it doesn’t harm our friendship...

“I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?”

I look at him in shock. He likes me, too?

“I-I like you, too…” I respond. “But are you sure you want me? I have no experience with relationships and-”

He cuts me off with a hug.

“I don’t care. I really, really like you.”

“I’ll be with you…” I say, tears of joy falling down my face.


End file.
